Escaped Akuma
by Ryan Mashall
Summary: Each of the strawhat crew members have a dark past, and they're all one by one saved from it by their captain. Little do they know, he's the one with the darkest past that still haunts and chases after him to this day. (Nakamaship, different devil fruit, slavery, Darkish Luffy, OP-ish Luffy, smarter Luffy, demi-god Luffy, added new crew members, cannon-ish, slow build)
1. Capturing a King

**A/n: I'm proud to present to you this new fic I'm writing, I'm working hard on this and LOVE One Piece so I'm gonna try and keep things interesting. It's gonna have a slow build, so I'm sorry but it'll take a bit before you see Zoro. Please enjoy (I don't own anything)**

 **-Ryan Sensei**

As the unique marine ship made its way through the glistening sea, one could find vice admiral, Monkey D. Garp frantically looking for his adventurous six year old grandson on the deck of his ship.

Standing on the large canine figurehead, was none other than said man's grandson, Monkey D. Luffy; a petite boy with raven hair and eyes, and an adorable overall appearance, oblivious to his grandfather's search for him.

"Oi Jii-chan! Look! Look! Isn't the sea so big?" Luffy shouted from his comfortable position, and alerting Garp of his location.

"Bwahahahaha! What does my adorable future marine think he's doing up there?"

"Marine? I already told you jii-chan, I'm not gonna be a marine, I'm gonna be-!"

Right before Luffy could make his triumphant declaration, the two were interrupted by Garp's right hand man Bogard. "Sorry to interrupt you two, but there is a pirate ship steadily approaching at 3 o'clock."

Garp raised an eyebrow, and pulled an opened box of crackers from his marine jacket pocket. First giving one to Luffy, then munching on one himself, he looked back at his long time friend.

"Pirates who willingly approach "War Hero" Garp's ship? They must either have some big balls or are idiots… or maybe a bit of both. What flag are they under?"

"Unreadable at the moment, but it is confirmed that they are an all fishmen crew. How would you like to proceed?"

"Fishmen huh…" The admiral glanced over his shoulder to find the innocent boy playing with a stag beetle he found; suddenly remembering his first time meeting him.

 _The large mug of beer was lightly presented before Garp as he looked at the too young bar maid. A puzzled look came across Garp's face as he looked between the drink and the green haired girl._

" _Um, Makino-chan, I didn't order this beer, I mean I'll take it, but-"_

" _Oh! About that, that guy with the tattoo over there said to give it to you," she said pointing to a cloaked figure at a lone booth in the corner._

 _Getting up from his seat, the vice admiral made a straight B-line for the man, readying his 'fist of love'._

 _Within seconds, the man was nursing a large bump on his head, while Garp sat parallel to him._

" _What the hell was that for old man?!"_

" _It's not 'old man' it's 'Dad', and that was for not contacting me in so long… Dragon."_

 _The tattooed man lifted his head upon hearing his name and stared wide eyed at his father who quickly guzzled his drink._

" _So, what's the excuse this time?" The older man said, lowering the mug and crossing his arms, while giving a skeptic look._

" _This here, is your new grandson, Monkey D. Luffy," the man said, revealing a bundled infant from his cloak._

 _Garp froze for a moment, wide eyed looking between the baby and his son._

" _I-I'm a grandad?" He said close to tears._

 _Dragon smirked before handing the infant to his father. Garp happily accepted the child, who's onyx hair and eyes added to his cherubic like nature._

" _He's glowing…" as if on cue, the baby giggled, producing the most heartwarming sound known. "...Oi, idiot son, who's the mother? I want to meet the woman who was able to pull the reigns on you."_

 _Dragon stilled for a moment and tried to fight his frustration. "Her name was Alectrona… she was a sun goddess…"_

" _That explains the glow and adorableness since there's no way that came from you, but how the hell did you of all people get in contact with one of the goddess? I'm very sure the gods made it clear that they didn't want to mingle with the humans..." The elder questioned while cradling the child._

" _Well the proof is Luffy right here, and the little sun birthmark on his left hip, but when we met, she was in her human form… I never actually found out she was a goddess 'till yesterday when she… was killed."_

 _Garp's eyes widened and he was about to offer his apologies when his son interrupted any thoughts of speech._

" _After Luffy was born, she was in a weakened state, and went into her -breathtakingly vibrant- true form… I was surprised to say the least, but that didn't change my feelings for her. I was just happy to have a family of my own… Somehow some of the gods found out about her pregnancy, and they didn't share our sentiments they- they just… killed her. Was it because she disobeyed the gods and fell in love with a human? Because we broke a taboo and created Luffy, a demi-god? I'm frustrated about how in the dark I am about all of this! If only I was stronger I could've! I could've…" the man's fist clenched just recalling the memory._

" _I heard one of the gods talking about how they'd have to lie about her death, and get rid of all three of us…. I couldn't let them take all of my family! I just couldn't! So I ran as far as I could with our son. They'll be looking for Luffy and I together, so I think it'd be best if we separate, and I place him with you."_

" _You mean someone strong?"_

" _No, I mean someone I can trust. The son of a notorious criminal and a goddess… He'll be wanted by both humans and gods. I feel remorse that my son has to live in such a world.. But that's just another reason why I'm trying to make it better… Besides, I can tell that the gods that killed Alectrona weren't the true masterminds behind all this, whoever they are won't stop until both myself and Luffy especially are no longer breathing. Along with getting rid of our current government I plan to discover the truth." He began to stand, and laid a generous tip on the table in the process._

 _Giving his son a smile, the criminal looked to his slowly aging, yet still strong father._

" _Oi, idiot son… Are you really sure you wanna do this? Are you sure you want to just leave Luffy like this? Alone with no mother or father present?! Do you realise just WHAT you are leaving behind? It's not fair to-" he paused mid-sentence as he took in the shaking form of his son's back. It was clear just by looking how difficult this was for him._

 _Sighing, Garp softly patted his son on the back- well, whatever 'soft' was to Garp-. With a whisper he added, "take care of yourself."_

 _Dragon stood still for a moment before walking to the exit, stopping at the frame. He tilted his head in Garp's direction and said in a voice that only the two of them could hear._

" _Thank you… Dad."_

Just thinking about it made the vice admiral want to cry. With a new look of determination, he shouted to all the members on the ship, "All men! Prepare for battle!"

A chorus of 'yes sirs!' filled the ship as men prepared for the incoming fight. Garp picked up the small boy by the back of his shirt, and with confidence said, "Luffy, this is your chance to watch some marines at work, stay hidden behind these barrels and watch as your jii-chan beats up some evil pirates!"

Carefully placing the boy behind a pile of supplies and barrels, the war hero removed his jacket and placed it over the boy.

Within mere moments the pirate ship had managed to intercept the vice admirals, and with an unidentifiable battle cry, a full on fishmen pirates vs. marines brawl began.

Luffy watched in awe as his grandfather overpowered opponent after the other, but was horrified to see the pristine deck soon be tainted in crimson from both parties. Corpses from both sides flooded the deck and agonizing screams surrounded the small boy.

Pulling his knees closer to his chest and tightly closing his eyes, tremors racked the raven haired boy's small frame. This would mark the first -and certainly not the last- time Luffy saw countless battles where lives were on the line, and the death count was piling.

Too busy blocking out the traumatizing sight, Luffy didn't realize the pair of hands that made its way at him.

"Hoho, what's this? Who woulda thought I'd find a child on a marine ship. You must be important if you were allowed on here and wearing this jacket... I wonder how much the marines would pay to get you back? That settles it! Kid, you're coming with us!" exclaimed a pale looking fishman with the kanji character ' _koi_ ' printed across it.

Luffy glanced at the character and muttered the word " _carp_?"

The fishman holding Luffy came to an abrupt stop and shouted, "it's not _carp_! It stands for _love_ you idiot human!" the webbed hand's grip shifted over to Luffy's neck as he began to choke the boy in anger.

Luffy's hand reached for the larger male's, hoping to pry off the iron grip to no avail and was quickly knocked unconscious.

With the boy no longer struggling, the fishman gave a cry as he made it back onto his ship's deck, "Return to the ship! We got something valuable! Retreat!"

Garp raised an eyebrow at the fishman's antics and let out a hearty laugh, "Bwahahaha, I see they realized they're no match for us marines huh."

The remaining fishmen managed to narrowly escape since Garp was busy handling a few of their comrades. It was only after they were beyond the horizon that Garp realized his grandson was taken.

 **xX~OP~Xx**

The sound of distant laughter and a faint grunt filled Luffy's ears as he slowly shifted awake. Taking in his surroundings, he realized he was in a dark room with only a barred window and the light under the door to help him see.

The room had a musty scent and was moderately cold. "W-where am I?" He lightly said shaking off any dizziness

"King! You're awake! Thank goodness!"

"King? Who's that? I'm Luffy! Wait... Who said that?"

"Where are my manners!" A tall blonde haired teen approached Luffy from the opposite side of the room. Looking at him closely, his eyebrows were very pale, and his hair was quite long. The teen's body was covered in scratches and bandages, yet he lightly smiled at the young boy.

"I'm Basil Hawkins, 18. My cards said that you would be coming."

"You're cards can talk?!"

The teen chuckled a bit at the boy's amazement, "Kind of. They talk to me only though. You see, not too long ago they told me that 'the future king will soon accompany you, and will guide you to the light'. Let's just hope the 'light' they're referring to is outside though… But there's no mistaking it, you are the future king."

"I don't really get it, but nice to meet you Basil!" With a blinding D-shaped smile, Luffy held out his hand, and happily shook Basil's. The blonde's eyes widened in awe.

 _He's definitely the king. I need to protect him, and this smile._

"King, how old are you?" he asked, positioning the boy across from him and wiping off the smudge of dirt on his cheek.

"Geez, my name's Luffy! Oh! And I'm six years old now! I was on Jii-chan's ship when these fish guys started attacking and this guy with 'carp' on his head knocked me out," he said with a slight pout.

"I see, the one who took you is named Take, he and Shioyaki are the leaders over here. From what I've gathered, their boss's name is Arlong, but he doesn't know about their current operations… As for me, my family gave me up to these guys cause they're ridiculously strong, and had no chance at defeating them. There's that and because of my clairvoyance abilities."

"C-clear voyage? Huh?" Luffy struggled with the word, which only made Basil's smile grow deeper. Resting his chin on his palm he continued.

"Clair-voy-ance. It's basically being able to see the future. I'm forced to tell these guys their future in exchange for getting to see another day. They often make jokes about my fortunes that really tick me off, so sorry, but I'm not too fond of jokes period. Enough about me, tell me more about you. King what kind of things do you like?"

Luffy rocked back and forth as he tried to think of some of his favorite things. "Well… I like meat and chocolate! Um… bugs are cool.. I really love the sun and adventures though! I like pirates too, but…"

Basil was about to question Luffy on the sudden change of mood when the door violently slammed open, revealing a tall salmon colored fishman with a black wave tattoo on his forehead.

"Shioyaki…" Basil muttered with a glare, using his body as a barrier between Luffy and the powerful fishman.

"Ahh I see the two of you have gotten close. Let's get the little one more _acquainted_ with us too…" the fishman said, bringing a hand in their general direction.

Hoping to protect Luffy, Basil slapped the scale filled arm away. Shioyaki froze for a moment before punching the teen square in the jaw, bringing him face down to the floor.

Luffy glared at the pink male that hurt his new friend, he was not a fan of this guy. With a shout, Luffy charged towards the six and a half foot tall fishman, and used the strength that Garp said he possessed to punch the attacker.

Luck was not on Luffy's side, with the vast height difference, he ended up punching Shioyaki's kneecap. The punch only made Shioyaki flinch before angrily yanking the boy by his neck and taking him to a room filled with other fishmen pirates.

Basil's desperate pleas to let Luffy go was cut off by the door closing in his face. Still, he relentlessly pounded on the door, just hoping it could make a difference.

 _If only I wasn't so weak, I'd knock down this door easily… Please be okay, King!_

The pirates surrounded the young boy as they each leered at the unassuming boy. Luffy shivered under their gazes and began to panic. "I wanna go home now, ne can you let Basil and I go? I wanna see jii-chan again…"

A chorus of laughter filled the room as the pirate's mocked the boy. Take, the one who captured Luffy spoke up. "You're not leaving here boy-a, but you are gonna answer our questions. Like, why were you on the vice admiral's ship? Are you related to someone there? Do you have a devil fruit power or somethin'?"

For some reason, Luffy's instincts told him not to say anything about his grandpa or himself. That if he said a word, he might not see his grandfather again. Luffy slowly turned his head to the side and whistled in a painfully obvious fashion. "I-I don't know anything…"

There was a long pause before Take fumed red, and punched the kid. "LIAR! You can't lie for shit! Now answer the questions before you get hurt."

Luffy froze in fear, but refused to say a word; instead he stuck out his tongue. The fishman cracked his knuckles and muttered, "the hard way huh?"

 **xX~OP~Xx**

Basil paced back and forth in the cell, horrified by what his capturers could be doing to his King at the moment. A few hours had passed before the door swung open, and thrown in was a bloody, beaten up boy.

"King! King! Are you o- of course you aren't… There's so much blood. We have to get some bandages on you! Oh before that I have to disinfect your injuries.. There's only collections of left over bottles of alcohol, but I guess that'll have to do.."

Looking back at his new little friend, he realized that despite appearances, he was still awake. Despite the pain, he refused to give up.

A wave of respect washed over Basil as he patched up the boy. Over the years he's seen people come and go, most never returning; probably killed or sold, but he's managed to survive this hell for years, and yet despite his card's foretelling, he genuinely felt something towards this human. Respect and a strong desire to protect.

By removing a couple of bricks from the cell wall, revealed a hidden stash of essentials the clairvoyant had secretly collected. Pushing aside a few of the items, the blonde found the bottle he was searching for.

"I apologize King, this might sting a little…" he said as if the words physically pained him as he slowly poured alcohol onto the open wounds.

Luffy's eyes shot open as he hissed in pain, panicking slightly. The teen took charge, and used calming words to sooth the injured boy.

"B-Basil?"

"Yup, I'm right here, you okay?"

"Are _you_ okay Basil? Nothing happened to you right?"

Basil's eyes widened at the question before hardening, "You fool, worry about yourself! You're bleeding!"

"Basil," the boy said with a firm tone that one would never expect to come from a kid of that age. It startled Basil for a moment before he responded.

"I'm fine. I haven't left since this morning, these injuries are from yesterday and are already healing. Now would you please answer the question?"

"That's good… I'm glad, I'm fine though, I just need to sleep a little. Man I wish I had some chocolate right now…" Basil gave a small smile, though he didn't believe the boy was truly _fine_ , but he would do what he could for his little King.

 ** **xX~OP~Xx****

Days went by in a similar manner. Take or Shioyaki would question Luffy, he wouldn't say a word and would later return blue and bloody in the cell. By this point, Basil was an expert at basic first aid.

"King.. I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to do anything, I'm so sorry if only I was str-"

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that we're both okay. Since I've been stubborn, I'm pretty sure they've given up on all the questions. I overheard them say they might make me into a sorry ant, wait no a servamp. No that's not right. Sir vent? I don't know, but anything's better than being a punching bag," Luffy said with a firm pout.

"You mean _servant?_ I don't know, I don't like the idea… What if-"

"Stop worrying about it Basil, it's not like it'll be forever."

"What makes you so sure?"

The boy paused for a minute, deep in thought before shrugging. "A feeling."

Basil sighed as he laid down, trying to get in a little sleep before he'd have to give fortunes to the damn fish again.

 **xX~OP~Xx**

The next morning, Basil was no longer surprised that the small boy was up before him, it seemed as if whenever the sun rose, as did he.

"Good morning King, you're up early as usual," to that, a small smile was his only response.

The door violently opened, Basil took this as his cue to stand up and get moving. Ghosting over his back pocket to make sure his cards were with him, he lifted himself before his wrist was stopped by a small, yet firm force. Looking back at his cellmate he was met with serious eyes.

"Basil… Be careful." Although the boy said it everytime Basil left, this time felt different. Luffy's gut was sending him danger signs that he just couldn't _not_ act upon. He needed to make sure his friend understood his concern by putting as much feeling as he could to his words.

Basil brushed back the raven hair, and gave a smile before leaving his king alone in the cell.

Sitting at his usual table, the blonde gulped as he took out his pack of cards, and looked wearily at the many fishmen in the room. Flipping over various cards and listening to their words, he gulped knowing that it just wouldn't end well this time.

"The card's say: 'the captors will soon be destroyed by fists who love the king'..." Basil slowly looked up at the confused fishmen, fearful of their next move.

"Who's king?"

"Isn't that what he calls the brat?"

"This is bad we should leave!"

"Told you he was someone important!"

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP NOW!" Shioyaki's voice sounded throughout the now silent room. Receiving the desired peace, he looked back to the clairvoyant.

"Now look here, you have two options. One, get beat by us and face my little blade here," pulling out a small dagger and pressing it to Basil's neck, drawing a wallop of blood. "Two, you change the fortune into something _better_. If you're smart, you'd take the second option."

"I'd never lie about my fortunes. Ever."

"Well, I guess humans really are idiots," the fishman said slicing down the blade, earning a loud scream from the teen.

 **xX~OP~Xx**

 _I knew something wasn't right, he's been gone for too long!_

The boy glanced longingly at the lowering sun. While waiting for his friend, the boy was forced to do multiple chores and manual labor, but he never complained, his mind was too filled with worry for his friend.

At one point Luffy's distracted state caused him to accidentally drop and brake a glass, which earned him a heavy beating. Luffy frowned just recalling the event, rubbing the sore bruise on his back.

Only now, he was once again alone in the cell. He hated being alone, the cold creeping up on him, the darkness and silence that come with it, all of it.

Bundling up into a tight ball, a few tears slipped past his eyes.

"Basil…"

The rickety sound of the door was something Luffy should've been used to by now, yet he couldn't help but fear it. Every time it opened, something bad happened, and this time was no exception as the body of his friend was tossed in like trash.

A pool of blood began to form under the body, so the onyx eyed boy made quick to disinfect and bandage the many, many wounds. The 'x'-shape cut on his neck frightened the teen the most.

 _Just a little deeper and Basil would be…_

"K-king? Is that you? It's a little blurry, so I can't tell," the clairvoyant whispered, while gingerly raising an unsteady hand that was quickly grasped by the boy who practically always emanated light.

"You big dummy! Basil you baka! I told you be careful! Why didn't you just do what they wanted? You wouldn't have gotten so injured like this if you just did that.."

Basil closed his eyes and smiled at the youth. "It's not that I wouldn't listen, I just refused to lie. I don't like lying, especially about the future, and I never will unless necessary. Lying is a double edged sword, it can be used for good or for evil, I don't want to have to make that decision, so I don't lie period."

"If it makes you feel better, jii-chan taught me how to bluff, but I'm terrible at lying…"

Basil chuckled at the boy's attempt to lift his spirits. _He really is too bright, I should ask the cards how much longer I'll be able to stay by his side..._

"These injuries are just another reason I choose not to lie, because it often leads to unnecessary violence in the long run," looking back at the myriad of bandages covering his skin.

The boy only gave a pained smile towards him, as if saying ' _I'm glad you're here'._

Suddenly embarrassed by the attention from his king, Basil covered the lower half of his face, effectively hiding the ongoing blush.

After Luffy tired himself out by taking care of Basil's injuries, Basil, who was still awake, pulled out his cards and read his own fortune.

' _Growing fond of the king, the injured knight will get stronger to protect his sun' huh._

The blonde closed his and fell asleep with the giddiest smile he's had in a long time.

 **A/n: Started things off with a long chapter, don't get too used to it. Thanks for reading, 'till next time!**

 **-Ryan Sensei**


	2. Change of Heart

**A/n: Hey guys! Happy Holidays! Here's a present, another chapter! Thank you very much to all of you who've begun to support me by following this story, means a lot.**

 **-Ryan Sensei**

 ** **xX~OP~Xx****

Days went by in a similar manner, the two captives would do their respective assignments, get punished, and then licked each others' wounds... Until the prophecy had come true.

The door to the fishmens' hideout flew multiple yards off its hinges, effectively gaining the attention of all present in the room.

With a firm stomp that rattled the building, a battle cry followed. Released by the beyond furious Monkey D. Garp. With a firm inhale, he paused for a moment before booming out the simple question.

"WHAT. THE HELL. DID. YOU. DO WITH MY GRANDSON?"

From within the small cell, a light chuckle and the quiet words, "jii-chan's pissed," could be heard.

It took Garp mere minutes for him to completely destroy the place and end the lives of those that opposed him. Holding up the head of a barely conscious fishman he asked in a authoritative tone, "who's the boss around here?"

The lackey, horrified by the marine, pointed at the two heads of the operation; hopeful that his compliance would spare his life. Garp on the other hand, was not such a forgiving man, and easily crushed the informant's skull.

"Now, you two _heads_ back there. Don't think you'll be able to escape and get off as easy as these guys. This is only proper punishment for taking away Luffy!"

It took nearly three minutes for him to finish off the captors. Some were given quicker and less gruesome deaths than others, but Garp still needed a quick breather to regain his lost energy.

 _They're still small fries who're barely a warmup, but their fishmen abilities only make 'em more annoying to deal with…_

Releasing a small wave of observation haki, Garp quickly located the cell holding his mini demi-god and another presence.

Opening the door, the war hero realized he let many of the fishmen off too lightly. His grandson looked practically like a mummy aside from his bruise littered face.

"Jii-chan! You finally came!" The boy said jumping into his grandfather's arms and being lifted into the air once.

"Luffy, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner to sa-"

"Don't worry, I knew you'd come eventually. Nobody beats my jii-chan!" Garp may've blushed a little at the praise, only to remember the other presence in the room.

The teen looked worse off than Luffy, but he wasn't looking at his savior, but at Luffy; just glad to see the small boy's smile. Dusting himself off and standing, he bowed to Garp.

"I know it wasn't within your intentions to save me, but I am still very grateful. Thank you."

"Ne, Basil? Do you wanna come back and sail with us?" The boy asked with a smile that radiated happiness. The teen felt torn, he wanted nothing more than to stay with his King, but he recalled his earlier fortune, and new what actions he needed to take.

As if he was physically stabbing his heart, he dejectedly responded, "Sorry King, but I'm gonna take a rain check."

Luffy's smile dimmed as he raised a brow. Basil took his silence as his cue to continue.

"I'm still so weak. I can't save or protect anything. I want to get stronger by my own efforts before I sail with you. But don't worry, we definitely will meet again, my cards said so!"

Luffy wriggled from his Grandfather's grasp to give his friend a hug. They only knew each other for a short while, but there was such a close unexplainable bond between them. Luffy knew that Basil's cards were always horrifyingly right, and he wouldn't lie, so this wasn't a good bye. He really hated those. This was just a-

"See ya later!"

"See you in the future… King."

 **xX~OP~Xx**

Months had passed since the fishmen incident and the war hero's ship was docked on one of his favorite stops, Dawn island.

Garp looked out at the sea for a bit before turning back to his precious blood relative. Gritting his teeth, he steeled himself for what he was about to do.

"Luffy… I've been thinking about it since the fishman incident, and I realized I've been too soft on you. Giving you special treatment won't help you in the long run. In the future you'll come in contact with greater foes with unbelievable abilities, and you'll need to be able to protect yourself. Right now we are in Foosha village, it's peaceful here, but this island, Goa Kingdom, will harden you. Get comfy, because you'll be living and training here from now on."

The onyx eyed boy stared in wonder at the village, it was his first time getting to roam freely around one, in the past, he'd always have to be within his granddad's range of sight. Luffy's curiosity reached its peak as he went off in a mad dash through the market, seeing new things and cheerfully greeting himself to new people.

He met the mayor of the village, a man who went by the name of Woop Slap. A fishmonger named Gyoru, a woman named Lady Chicken, and many more. The village gave off a warm vibe that Luffy wasn't used to, but relished in.

The sound of heavy laughter caught his attention as he ran to the source. A building with a bright sign that read 'PARTY'S BAR' practically invited the boy in.

Men happily sang while blubbering lyrics, some folks were sleeping on the floor, but most of the people there were laughing. It was a sight Luffy wasn't used to, asides from when the men on the marine ships got to celebrate, but it wasn't the same, this made Luffy smile with them. It felt like a true community.

The green haired barmaid chuckled before waving the smallest guest into the bar. The child struggled to reach the bar stool for a moment, but effectively sat on the chair. With a smile she greeted the -now that she looked closer- breathtakingly adorable boy.

"I haven't seen you here before, what's your name?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, my jii-chan said that I'm living in this village from now on!"

Makino's head slipped from her palm for a second before recomposing herself. "By _jii-chan_ … Would you happen to be related to Monkey D. Garp-san?"

"Yep! That's him!"

Makino's eyes widened before relaxing. Her smile reached her eyes as she happily gave Luffy a glass of orange juice that was behind the counter.

"Welcome to Foosha village Luffy! I'm Makino, the drink's on me."

"Really? Thank you! You're nice, pretty One-san!" Makino blushed at the comment and smiled happily at the young boy.

 **xX~OP~Xx**

A few weeks passed, and Luffy was acquainted with the villagers to the point where it seemed he'd lived there for years. One of his grandfather's conditions was that he wouldn't provide Luffy with any money, so sleeping on the ship was no longer an option. His training was only getting started!

With some supplies he found in the nearest woods, and what was given to him by the villagers, Luffy was able to make a mini hut in an old, but tall tree that provided the perfect amount of coverage. His new home could be found in the forest, but was just along the outskirts of the village, not far from the village at all. His craftsmanship was lacking, but the hut still served its purpose.

By the end of every week he would -at this point, begrudgingly- head to a clearing in the forest for his grandfather's newest form of "training".

So far he'd been tied to balloons, thrown into dangerous parts of the jungle, a ditch, the ocean-despite knowing he couldn't swim-, and many other scarring situations.

Luffy shuddered when he could see his grandfather cracking his knuckles from where he stood.

 _On second thought, maybe if I hide; he won't notice. I just have to sneak awa-_

"Luffy! Stop playing around and get your butt over here!"

 _The gods freaking hate me._

"I'm coming..." The boy jogged his way over to Garp before tightening his fists, and strengthening his resolve.

"Um… Jii-chan?"

"Mn?"

"I was wondering… I mean I get that you want me to be stronger, but isn't this all a little much? I was just wondering why the training you have me do isn't fighting or combat, but it's... Well, like _this_!" He waved his hands in the air for emphasis.

"Simple. Throwing someone into harsh conditions, will make them a stronger person. Now less questions. I'm being sent off to fight tomorrow, and won't see you for a while, so today we're going in the woods!

Multiple bruises and bite marks later, Luffy could be found pouting at the bar as Makino handed him a glass of milk. He gave a slight nod as thanks as he began sipping the drink.

"I have to say though, Garp-san doesn't have to be so rough with you. You're still just a little boy… When is he coming back again?"

"Who cares, _jii-chan_ certainly doesn't! Not about me that is," Luffy whined with his chin to the table.

"Luffy, I'm sure that's not true…"

"Whatever, thanks again Makino! I'm heading to bed."

 **xX~OP~Xx**

The next morning, even from his tree hut, Luffy could clearly hear the frantic shouting of the mayor. Waking up from his morning daze, the boy was able to hear the man's words clearer, and boy was he **not** excited.

"PIRATES ARE COMING! PIRATES ARE COMING!"

The boy ran to Party's Bar to find his favorite villager, but no matter where he looked, Makino was nowhere to be found in the bar.

 _She's probably outside, and will come back soon. I should just wait for her back here._

Moving over to the stairs, he made himself comfortable on the first few steps. Temporarily playing with a rubber ball he brought with him.

So he waited… And waited… And just before his worry reached its peak and he'd leave his post, that's when he saw her, entering through the doors, chuckling.

"Maki-!" Except she wasn't alone... She was with the **pirates**. Luffy froze in horror as he watched the pirates poor into the place by the dozen, just infesting his safe haven.

"Makino-chan, thank you very much for bringing my men and I here, and might I add, you look absolutely gorgeous!"

Lightly hitting the man on the shoulder, she went behind the counter to prepare the drinks. "Shanks-san, you flatter me."

"Just Shanks, and there's no need to add the 'san', Makino." The barmaid blushed before distributing ale and sake to the pirates.

"Real smooth captain, _real_ smooth," the first mate said with a hearty laugh, cackling at the flustered state of his captain.

"Shut up Benn!" Shanks murmured before downing the alcohol in one go.

"Makino! I'm gonna need another one!"

"Coming right up!" She responded with a cheerful smile.


	3. Anchor and Shanks

**A/n: Hey sorry I've been MIA senior year and college prep is a terrible como tht only equals depression, but I'm here now, so please enjoy!**

 **-Ryan Sensei**

 **xX~OP~Xx**

Hour after hour, refill after refill, **most** of the pirates could barely hold themselves up anymore. Luffy saw this as his one chance to reach Makino. Gathering up his courage, he moved as slow as possible, his goal seeming hopelessly far away. Navigating his way through limbs, sleeping pirates and chairs, Luffy successfully stood on top of the bar.

"Oh Luffy! I've been wondering where you w-"

"No time to talk Makino! We gotta leave while the pirates are asleep before they try to take us!"

The woman gave a quizzical look before recalling the story Garp told her about the fishmen, it was no wonder the boy was terrified.

"Luffy, I know you must be very scared, but the thing is, those pirates are very different from these guys," she lifted a hand to point at some of the smiling passed out pirates.

"I don't know Makino, maybe those guys are nice, but their captain is probably a big, mean, drunkard who likes to beat people up for fun!"

Multiple chuckles resounded through the room, and Luffy got into a defensive stance in front of Makino.

"Oi captain, did ya hear that? Man this kid's a riot!" A pirate with a blue headband reading 'YASOPP', said between gasps, while banging the table.

"Captain, you gotta stop being so _mean_!" A large man with goggles and a piece of meat mocked with a hearty laugh.

"Well captain, he did get the drunkard part right!" A large man with greenish black hair and a cigar in mouth chimed in.

Luffy bit his bottom lip at the sudden realization. T _here are too many of them that I didn't realize were awake… This is bad._

"All of you guys shut up already, geez!" The red haired man, Shanks pouted. Only managing to dim the laughter slightly.

"Now you!" Luffy froze as Shanks grabbed his wrist. The damn captain was sitting right in front of him and he didn't notice!

"I don't know what you heard about me, but yes I'm bigger than _you_ at least, I am not mean- well I'm not a saint either 'cause hey, I'm a pirate. And I'm not a drunkard! I just like to enjoy large quantities of liquor!"

The conscious people in the room sweat dropped as they all had the same thought: _that's the same thing as a drunkard…_

"And I definitely do not beat up people for fun! Now that that's outta the way," he released his grip on the boy before sighing with a smile.

Luffy saw the pirate's hand raise towards him and closed his eyes in anticipation for the blow that never came. Shanks was somewhat surprised by the action, but feigned ignorance.

"I'm Shanks, and you are?"

Luffy looked between the grinning man and the smiling pirates, the only pirates he knew kidnapped and beat people. He had to rethink this and come back to it later.

"I'm outta here!" He said hopping off the counter and towards his hut.

Shanks remained frozen, hand and smile still in place as his crew laughed at him.

"I already love this kid!"

"He got you good!"

"Cheers to the kid and our drunkard captain!"

Shanks pouted for a moment, drawing invisible circles on the counter's surface.

"I didn't do anything wrong, what's his problem?" he muttered in a child like tone.

"I'm so sorry Shanks, you see Luffy hasn't had a good experience with pirates. A couple of months ago…"

 **xX~OP~Xx**

Luffy threw his rubber ball up in the air, hitting a few tree leaves on its descent, and caught the toy with only three fingers.

 _Are there actually pirates who are nice? I mean, at one point I did want to be - No! No no no no! That was definitely an act! These guys are just a little more clever than the fishmen._

 _Gotta hand it to 'em, I almost believed them! Especially the red haired guy, he actually seemed kinda ni- Acting! Just acting! This is exactly what jii-chan was talking about! I'm still too weak!_

 _Right now they aren't attacking, but as soon as they seem a little fishy, they have the next thing coming for em! Yosh! For now, I'll spy, but that's a job for tomorrow! Just you wait Shanks! I'll expose you for what you really are!_

 **xX~OP~Xx**

The next day, Luffy was in full-out ninja mode. Stealthily hiding under one of the bar's many tables, he had a great view of Shanks and his first mate, Benn, but he couldn't hear their conversation very well.

"Shanks, we're gonna have to pick up the fruit at some time, I don't feel comfortable just leaving it there with those guys. We could send a small party to- you sense that right?"

"It seems like the little kid came back!" Shanks's smile widened at the thought of getting to know the interesting little kid.

"Just don't scare him off like last time Captain, you heard what Makino said happened to him…"

"I know! I know! So I'm definitely going to show him that I- I mean _we_ are not like that!"

Benn rolled his eyes at the man, already used to the antics. His Captain dusted his pants off before getting off the stool and crouching before the table, effectively scaring the shit out of the kid.

"How the heck did you discover me? I was in ninja mode!" The boy shouted while trying to hide behind the table's leg.

"Dahaha! Sorry kid, didn't mean to scare you!"

Luffy jumped out from underneath the table and leap frogged over the red haired man.

"I wasn't scared! You just startled me! That was my stomach! Yea! 'Cause right now, I'm reeeeeeallly hungry! Makino can I have some chocolate?"

The barmaid looked skeptically at the boy while wiping down a glass. "Isn't it too early for chocolate Luffy?"

"It's never too early for snacks!" Luffy pulled out an eye watering smile and puppy dog eyes. The pirates were surprised by the kid's cuteness to say the least.

"I must be a dirty old man!"

"It's moe overload!"

"It's not natural for someone to be this cute!"

Shanks had to shake the blush off his face before realizing the boy was already on his way out the door, with two bars of chocolate in tow. Realizing the kid was leaving his sight, Shanks quickly caught up with the boy.

He didn't say anything this time, just followed the child who didn't seem to realize Shanks was behind him.

Luffy roamed the market streets, oblivious to the man following him as he ate one of his bars of chocolate. Throwing away the wrapper, he approached a lady holding flowers.

"Lady chicken, I'll trade you this chocolate bar for a couple flowers!" He asked with a smile.

The lady chuckled before giving into his request and exchanging goods. With a smile and thank you he walked to a young child and asked to exchange his flowers for a paddle ball game.

Shanks couldn't help but be impressed by the kid's cleverness. He traded from a paddle ball game to a teddy bear, to a necklace, all to get a shirt that the boy really wanted. With the word 'ANCHOR' printed across it, the boy tried on the fabric with sparkles in his eyes.

Shanks chuckled at the boy's antics and smiled as he followed the raven haired boy to the docks. ' _Anchor' huh?_

Luffy sat on the doc's edge, and reached a hand to the lowering sun that he always seemed to long for. Letting out a sigh, he gave a small smile to the sun.

"Hmm, so you go here after all that trading huh? Nice place," Shanks said sitting next to the startled boy. Luffy jerked away at the sudden presence and ended up slipping off the dock into the water.

Shanks's laughter towards the boy morphed into concern as he realized the boy wasn't swimming, but _drowning_. In mere seconds, the red head dove in and fished out the now coughing boy.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were drowning! I sh-"

"It's okay, it's my fault for getting startled so easily… Thank you…" the boy shyly added.

Shanks's eyes widened for a moment before he smiled and ran his fingers through the boy's wet and silky hair.

"Anchor, I think we got off on the wrong foot-"

"Who're you calling _anchor_?"

"Well you certainly sink like one. Plus you never actually told me your full name, so Anchor it is!"

"HUH?! Fine, my name is Monkey D. Luffy!"

"...This is just a wild guess but, are you by any chance related to War hero, Garp the fist?"

"Yup, he's my mean jii-chan," Luffy said with an indifferent look.

Shanks paused for a long moment before he chuckled at the boy again, it seemed like ages since he's laughed this much.

"Well nice to meet you Luffy, I'm Shanks," the two shook hands and watched the fleeting sun, a comfortable silence passing between them.

"Shanks? Are you actually nice, or are you just pretending?" The boy bluntly asked out of nowhere.

"I heard from Makino what happened with the fishmen a couple months back…"

Luffy suddenly froze and tensed up, looking out at the sea. The pirate knew. He knew! And now he would probably do the exact thing as the fishmen. He really couldn't win, could he.

"I'm really sorry that happened. To be honest, most pirates are similar to those guys, that's why we have marines to put a stop to them… But! That doesn't mean that _all_ pirates are bad either. I've said this before, but we aren't saints, we do bad stuff here and there, but we aren't bad people who go around hurting innocent people. Us pirates, we have the most freedom there is!"

Luffy snapped out of his trance and looked at the man with now sparkling eyes as he heard the man speak; steadily growing more and more interested about pirates and Shanks's adventures. They continued talking even after the moon made its entrance, he wasn't sure why, but hearing this man talk only made him trust him. Even if he _was_ a pirate.

"Ahh, it's gotten this late! Here, I'll walk you back home. Just show me where you live Luffy." The boy nodded and happily lead the way to his hut in the woods.

Shanks was shocked to say the least. As he climbed up the tree to further inspect the 'home', he could see just how bad of a state it was in.

 _This place is worn down to the point where it could break down at any second! This is no place for a child to be living!_

Jumping off from the tree, the pirate leaned down to the six and a half year old's height.

"Ne Luffy, how would you like to sleep on my pirate ship tonight? We can get a ton of cozy pillows and warm blankets! And have a party with lots of food!"

Luffy looked unsure for a moment before asking, "will there be meat? And chocolate?"

"As much as you like!" The boy needed no further convincing before grabbing the pirate's hand.

 **A/n: this chapter ended on a light hearted note, but this note... not so much.**

 *******IMPORTANT***** I don't like giving trigger warnings, so I don't. If this was a real book, they wouldn't say "Harry is getting raped in this chp" or "cutting is coming up, dnt like dnt read" So beware that shit happens in this story, but I won't give any trigger warnings. Sorry.**

 **-Ryan Sensei**


	4. Pirates do Care

**A/n: Well hello again lovely readers! Sorry it's been a while, someone in my life recently passed away and I've been all over the place. Sorry again, and thanks for the continued reviews & support!**

 **-Ryan Sensei**

 **xX~OP~Xx**

Days had passed and Luffy adored the pirates' company. Shanks was still his favorite, but he loved the crew very much. From each pirate, he learned many useful things.

Benn taught him many things about the world, including navigation, the government, yonkos, warlords, the gods, revolutionaries, and many more. Naturally other practical skills like reading, writing and math skills were added in the lesson.

Luffy also learned that despite appearances, Benn was among the most protective in the crew. The first mate was constantly looking after him, and making sure he wasn't getting into any trouble.

It was a first for Luffy, well besides Makino, for someone not blood related to show such care for him. The concept was all too foreign and he had no idea how to handle such affection. In the past, Garp was somewhat affectionate, but one wouldn't be able to believe an idea like that at this point.

The ship's doctor told Luffy about basic first aid and what herbs to look out for in nature that are commonly found and effective. He paid especially close attention to these lessons; the boy just knew that somehow he'd need to know these things in the future.

Lucky Roo gave more insight on food to Luffy. The importance of it, the requirements that needed to be met before consuming it, and where and how to find food. Sure Luffy knew most of the things Roo taught since there was no way he could survive in a jungle without understanding the basics to survival, but he now knew new methods for hunting his prey. Creating small traps and later eating the catch brought a feeling of pride with it.

Yasopp spoke tons about his son Usopp, who was the same age as the raven haired child. Which only made him quite reluctant to teach Luffy about weaponry, but the man eventually caved after seeing how excited the boy became after hearing about different weapons and how to use them.

In no time, Luffy became affiliated with multitudes of different weapons and how to use them; he knew them so well that he could reconstruct most weapons provided the proper parts.

One afternoon, Yasopp glanced at the ship's jolly roger before firmly looking back at the raven eyed boy.

"Hey Luffy, you said you want to get stronger… so why don't you try having matches against everyone on the ship every day to improve your skills?"

The boy stared wide eyed for a moment before looking at the broadsword in his hand, his gaze drawn to his partial reflection before smiling and fixing his gaze back at Yasopp with a determined look.

"Bring it on!"

The training was definitely difficult, but Luffy could handle it. Anything was better compared to training with Garp. Plus, although they thought he didn't notice, Luffy could tell they weren't even close to using half their strength and they still posed quite a challenge.

By the end of each day, Luffy would be covered in bruises and bandages, but was rewarded with a banquet each time.

Shanks leaned against the mast of his deck while holding a bottle of sake. His men cheerfully danced around as they ate, temporarily forgetting about the world and its hardships.

Using a slight burst of observation haki, the captain located and quickly caught the happily running child and protectively placed him in his lap.

Only briefly surprised, Luffy nestled closer to the man's chest and pressed himself closer to the redhead while softly uttering his name.

Shanks loved moments like these. The kid was the adorable son he never had, just being near the ball of sunshine brought him joy.

"Shank's crew really is the best! When I get older, I wanna be a pirate!" Luffy said to Shanks while giving a D-shaped grin.

The redhead's eyes widened for a bit before ruffling the kid's hair. "If you say so Anchor, but I can't picture you taking orders from someone-"

"Of course not! If anything, I'd be the captain! My crew would be amazing and strong! We'd even have an amaaazing musician too! Shishishi! Just you wait!"

"Uh huh, sure thing **Anchor**. A pirate captain that can't swim? How reliable," the redhead mocked.

Luffy could sense Shank's mocking tone, but decided to ignore him for now.

 _Just you wait Shanks, I'll show you._

Within no time the bundle of energy fell asleep on the pirate captain's lap.

Lowering himself to sit with his captain, Benn sipped his beer bottle in silence as he looked off at their crew.

"Ne Benn, Luffy said he wants to be a pirate captain! Just like me!"

Said man paused his drinking to look at his happy captain, then down to the sleeping boy in his lap.

"Well, he's still young, he could still change his mind. I know we're training him and all, but I just don't feel right. Sending a boy as innocent and lovable as Luffy into the many terrors at sea…"

"I know what you mean, but in the end, it's Luffy's decision."

Benn sighed in defeat before continuing his drink and mumbling a barely audible 'I guess'.

 **xX~OP~Xx**

Months had passed and to say Luffy became stronger was an understatement. As a fast learner, he picked up many things including fighting techniques. Crushing a bolder was something Luffy could handle with ease, but what he couldn't handle was how much Shank's was teasing him, and his desire to become a pirate.

Standing on the bar counter top, the seven year old held up a dagger to his left palm, gaining the attention of his desired audience.

"YO SHANKS! YOU KEEP SAYING I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO BE A PIRATE, BUT LOOK!" Lifting his palm and dagger so all could see, he continued. "I'LL PROVE TO YOU THAT I CAN HANDLE PAIN, CAUSE I'M STRONG!"

While Shanks laughed at the statement, his fellow crew members were giving worried and concerned eyes for the boy.

"Uh huh, sure go ahead. You're too chicken to actually do it anyways."

Benn leaned closer to his captain and whispered, "Oi Shanks, I don't think you should encourage him, he looks pretty serious to me…"

"Relax Benn, he wouldn't," Shanks whispered back. The first mate gave an uneasy look as he lowered himself back into his seat. Everyone was so occupied looking at Luffy that no one realized the presence of a hooded figure.

From where the cloaked man sat at the bar, he was only three stools away from his target. Though killing someone in his bloodline left a sour taste in his mouth, he had to do whatever he could to prevent the tragedy that occurred long ago from happening again, or worse.

Quickly thinking of a plan that would cause the least amount of trouble for him, he uttered the words, " _ **let man see no light"**_ in the direction of the boy with a dagger, about to slice his palm.

Luffy quickly brought the dagger in one swinging motion from above his head to across his hand; only right before it could hit his hand, it was as if Luffy became blind and only saw only darkness.

The sudden change in setting caused the onyx eyed boy to miss his target and slice across his wrist instead. There were a few seconds of stillness, where no one dared to move. It was only when Luffy's head began to throb that he said "Huh? I don't feel too good.."

Screams of panic filled the bar, along with Shanks' overpowering cry for a doctor. Only Benn noticed the cloaked stranger leave his seat and say the words, " _ **let man see the light**_ _,"_ and Luffy's screams only worsened.

Acting out of instinct, Benn grabbed the man's cloak and got a good look at his face. The man was handsome with short brown hair, a short beard and mustache, and chiseled features. The first mate's eyes widened when he saw the large sun birthmark printed across his left cheek.

The stranger yanked the cloak out of Benn's grasp before sprinting off. Just as Benn was about to chase after him, he heard another pained shout from his captain.

"Benn! QUICK! GET A DOCTOR! LUFFY'S LOSING TOO MUCH BLOOD! PLEASE! HE'S GONNA…" The first mate looked back at the man he trusted with his life. Shanks's new white shirt was tainted red as he held the small boy all while frantically trying to stop the bleeding.

Looking back towards the door, the stranger was no longer in sight; deciding there were more pressing matters at hand, he gave a nod to his captain and ran back to the ship to fetch their doctor.

 **A/n: side note, just letting uk that just 'cause Luffy is a demi-god doesn't mean he's gonna get some bs op powers. I'm thinking realistically if he was another greek god what kinda stuff he'd be able to do. That doesn't get introduced for a while, but watev I said it now. :P**

 **-Ryan Sensei**


	5. Clans want Chi

**A/n: Hey guys! I'm baaack at it with another chapter! Review and tell me what ya think!**

 **-Ryan Marshall**

* * *

 **xX~OP~Xx...**

Luffy opened his eyes to the familiar ceiling of the infirmary on Shank's ship and tried to lift himself up, but his body wasn't listening to him. As his gaze shifted to the right, he was met with the sleeping form of Shanks in one chair, and his first mate, whose eyes were covered by his folded hands in a chair right beside him.

"B-Benn? Are you okay?" The boy asked in a small voice, small enough to snap said man's head in the voice's direction.

"Luffy! What do you mean 'Am _I_ okay?' Speak for yourself! You scared the whole crew with that stunt you pulled! You are very lucky the doctor came soon enough. With a wound that deep, we really could've lost you. Myself and Shanks especially have been worried sick!"

Luffy drew back a bit, startled and confused by the amount of concern they all showed him. He wasn't sure what the right response should be, but he couldn't help the tears that streamed down his face, "I-I- I'm really sorry! I never meant anything bad, I just wanted Shanks to see how tough I am! I wasn't gonna actually do anything! Ijustcouldn'tseeallofasuddenandthenmyhandslippedand!And!"

Benn wasn't used to dealing with kids in general, so he began to panic at the sight of the fresh tears, but by the end of the rambling, he decided to end the boy's misery and ruffled Luffy's hair.

"It's okay, as long as you don't worry us like that again," the older man said with a smile.

"That's not something that can happen. We'll always be worried about our little Anchor."

"How long have you been up Cap'n?" The first mate asked, seating himself back down.

"Long enough. Doesn't matter, what matters is that everyone's okay. Luffy, could you tell me a bit more about what happened?" The redhead asked with a somewhat serious expression.

Suddenly shy, the boy nodded slowly and retold what he could remember, with each word, Shanks grew more worried.

Not knowing why something this bad happened, the feeling of knowing so little and being in the dark terrified him. His mind was forced to draw it's own conclusions, all of which were not good. For all he knew, Luffy could be dying of some disease.

"That must be what he did! That explains it!" Benn stood up and began pacing back and forth, only unnerving Shanks the more.

"Benn if you know something spill," the redhead said, stopping the man in his tracks, while trying not to get too hopeful.

"Well, at the bar there was a sketchy man who mumbled something to himself around the same time Luffy lost and regained his vision, I believe he's responsible…"

Shanks became relieved that Luffy's blindness probably wasn't something caused by the boy himself; he remained cautious, but was pissed that someone would dare do that to his so- to Luffy, in front of him!

In an eerily calm tone, Shanks asked if the man had any features that stood out, so they could find and kill them. The latter part being left unsaid.

"Well Cap'n, that's where we may have a problem… I got a good look at his face, and he had a birthmark of the sun…"

The color drained from the captain's face as he grit his teeth and broke the chair's armrest, cursing it all.

Meanwhile, Luffy was completely lost, he could tell that Benn and Shanks were very upset by this 'sun mark', but had no idea why. Interrupting as smoothly as he could, he asked Benn who seemed calm enough to answer.

"Um, Benn? I don't know what happened, but I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. I know you guys are mad right now, but is the sun mark bad?"

Benn sat on Luffy's bedside and calmly stroked the confused boy's hair.

"Luffy, you don't need to apologize, you're not why we're a bit mad right now, it's just… Oh! Do you remember what I taught you about the gods not too long ago?"

"Hmm… oh yeah, wasn't it something like, 'the gods were here since the beginning of time-' or actually I think they made time too, well whatever, 'a bit after the 900 year gap in history' a representative for the gods, Hermes, told the humans about them, their existence, and a few of the things they've done like sending devil fruits down to Earth.' A bunch of boring stuff happened and some humans met one of the gods, and they made an agreement because the humans of the time were practically challenging the gods and their abilities. To put them in their place, the gods declared that no human is allowed to interfere with the gods or their business, or else said person will face their wrath. Well something like that…"

Benn chuckled for a moment, "I'm surprised you remembered all that Luffy, I gotta be more careful from now on and stop underestimating you."

Luffy gave a smug grin in Shank's direction as if saying, 'see? Told ya so'.

"Well I didn't go into all the details then, but another thing we know about the gods is that they are divided up into clans, and have a birthmark somewhere on them, proving by blood, which clan they're in. Hold on." The first mate left the room for a minute, only to return with a thick book titled, **Mount Olympus**.

Since Shanks at some point stole his closer seat on the bed, Benn had to sit a bit further back, but he refused to make his disappointment evident. Opening the book to a certain page, the man let Luffy observe the novel and flip the pages while he explained.

"So these are all pictures of the different clan marks, the one your looking at looks kind of like a clock, that's because it's Chronos's -the god of time- clan birthmark. Keep in mind, not every god is in a clan, there can be as few as two people in a clan, but only descendants of that clan's head will receive such a mark at birth."

As Luffy flipped from page to page, his excitement grew. Having a clan seemed so cool! The marks that left an impression were: the black skull for Hades, god of death as the head, the three water wave lines, with Poseidon as it's head, the crescent moon for Artemis, and the sword & shield crossing each other as Ares's clan.

Shanks was glad that Luffy seemed to be feeling better already, but it didn't change the fear that a god from one of the clans was after Anchor…

As Luffy flipped over to the mark of Apollo's clan, he froze for a minute, "Benn, was this the mark you saw?"

Verifying the mark to his memory, he was now certain, a god of the sun clan tried to harm Luffy. Shanks and Luffy waited for Benn's response, only to find out his suspicion was right.

"So that means the guy you saw trying to blind -well, most likely kill- me was a god? They really _do_ hate me.." the boy tried to joke, but all present knew what he said was only the truth.

"Luffy…" Shanks couldn't take it anymore, and pulled Luffy into a long hug; hoping that he could somehow relay all of his feelings of protection, love and concern to the frail boy who was dealt the worst cards before he was born.

"It's fine, I'm strong! Yeah! I'm still alive, so that means it's not impossible to outsmart these 'gods'... but one thing's been bugging me since I've seen this sun image.."

"What is it Anchor?" The captain said, slowly letting go and giving the boy some room to speak freely.

"Well, I actually _have_ seen this mark before, I just didn't really realize, but I have the same mark on my left hip. What do you think that means?"

The two older mens' eyes widened and the room was silent for a long time. Shanks swallowed hard before calmly asking, "Luffy, could you let Benn and I see the mark?"

The boy raised an eyebrow, but complied with the request. The revelation only confirmed that was indeed the same mark.

"Luffy, do you know who who your parents are?" Benn had to ask.

It was Luffy's turn to go silent, before this point, he only had the pirates, villagers and grandpa. He didn't even think to consider he _could_ have parents, he just kind of thought most people grew up like him.

The question never once came up when he was with Jii-chan, so he just assumed it didn't matter, but now… Everything he knew seemed so cloudy. If he was assuming right, he was part god, and the ones that are trying to kill him, are none other than his own **family**.

"No, Jii-chan's told me nothing…"

The boy's eyes were shadowed by his hair, so the two men couldn't tell exactly how he was feeling at the moment, but it wasn't positive. Shanks sighed, and lightly pushed the injured boy back against his pillow.

"No matter who you may be related to, or who may be after you, that doesn't change the fact that I will always care about you Anchor, and will always be there for you."

"That makes two of us, you're our precious _nakama_ , there's no way we'd abandon you because of something stupid like blood ties," Benn agreed.

In a previous lesson, Benn or maybe it was Shanks told him about 'nakamas'. The strong bond they shared, they were family regardless of where they came from; family who had each other's backs.

Luffy was somewhat envious of the strong bond they had, as far as he knew, Makino and Garp were the closest things he had to 'family'; other than that, he was pretty much on his own.

Just being considered as someone's nakama was already an honor, but the idea that Benn and Shanks could consider someone like _him_ their nakama made him the happiest person on the planet.

"Really?" Luffy timidly asked.

"Really," Shanks fondly responded.

"Really really?" Luffy confirmed with more confidence.

"Really really, now get some more sleep, when you wake up, I'll give you some chocolate as a 'get well' gift." The boy looked between the two men he admired and gave a blinding smile before snuggling into the covers.

The two pirates didn't comment on each other's growing blush as they left the room.

* * *

 **...xX~OP~Xx...**

A week later, a healthy Luffy was happily eating a bar of milk chocolate, while listening to Makino scold Shanks over his health. As he looked between the two, he couldn't help but notice how good they look together.

If he had to pick two people, he'd have to say that Shanks and Makino were probably the closest thing he had to a mother and father, the idea made him quickly shake his head with a small blush.

Before he knew it, he already chewed through the bar, but was still a bit hungry, looking around for more sweets, he stumbled upon a small chest, just sitting there unattended.

 _Treasure? Pirates love treasure, and finders keepers, so I guess it's mine now!_

Discreetly pulling the chest over to himself, Luffy clicked open the box only to find a crimson colored mango. The lean boy's eyes widened at the glistening fruit, and just like Eve, temptation set in, and it was too hard to resist. The forbidden fruit would be a double edged sword that'd change his life forever.

"Ew this tastes gross! Makino said to finish all your food, but this must be an exception… I feel weird."

A boisterous laugh interrupted all partying in the bar as a tall man with a goatee and his comrades followed behind. Walking straight over to Red hair and Makino, all eyes were on him and his next move.

"I'm Higuma, you probably recognize me from my bounty poster, Higuma the mountain Bandit, worth 8,000,000 Beri!"

"Sorry, I've never heard of you," Makino responded without any malicious intent.

The bandit sweatdropped, before shaking it off as if the comment was never said. "Well, my men and I want some alcohol at this… _establishment_."

"Oh! I'm sorry, we've just run out!"

"Huh?! Then what the hell are all these low lives around me drinking? Water?"

"I've got an unopened bottle of beer right here, you can have it," Shanks said giving the bottle to Higuma with a slight smile.

The bandit smiled back, opening the bottle and suddenly dumping it's contents on the pirate. He and his comrades laughed at the sorry state of the captain, pointing fingers and joining in as they threw items at the man, only to get bored and leave. The bar was silent for a moment, then filled with a good kind of laughter.

"He got you good Cap'n!"

"Now ya reek of booze inside and out!"

"Geez, ya coulda scared him a little…"

Luffy couldn't believe his nakama were just brushing off their captain like that, he could be injured! He felt a little warm as he stood up, but that didn't matter, what did matter was that Shanks could need help. With just a step, he was right on Shanks lap.

The bar was once again silent as everyone stared in shock, Shanks, probably the most bewildered out of everyone continued to open and close his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Shanks, are you okay?! You're strong, so why didn't you fight back? Or protect yourself, even a little?"

Said man recomposed himself to reassure the child that he was fine, "It's just a couple scratches and wet clothes, it's nothin'. Ya know Luffy, something as small as getting a drink spilled on you isn't worth fighting over. If you fight over every little thing, you'll be no better than those bandits. On the other hand, I'm not saying don't fight. There are plenty of reasons to fight, like when someone hurts your nakama, but you'll know when the time is right."

Luffy sighed in relief as he sunk into Shank's lap, slightly pulling back at the strong scent of booze. Shanks just chuckled before suddenly turning serious.

"Luffy I appreciate your concern, but I have a question," the boy stared up innocently into Shank's eyes, awaiting the question. "How did you get from your seat back there straight to my lap so quickly?" _And without me noticing?_

"Huh, what are you talking about? I just walked over here. Were you not paying attention or something? Or maybe I was in ninja mode without even realizing it! Cool!"

"I don't think that's what ha-"

"Captain! The Devil fruit's got a bite in it!" Shouted Yasopp in a panic.

"What?! How could that be possi- … Don't tell me. Luffy? Did you happen to eat a red fruit that was in a mini chest?"

"Hm, oh yea, I did! Finders keepers! It tasted really bad, I'm sorry but I really couldn't finish that…"

At this point, the captain had too many emotions going through him and could only sigh at his carelessness. Thanks to him, not only did they lose a profitable item, but he also may've just ruined his precious Anchor's life.

"I'm the one who should be sorry Luffy, it's my fault for leaving a devil fruit right there in the open. I'm really sorry I don't know how I cou-"

"Oh, it was a devil fruit? That's cool then. So which fruit did I eat?!"

 _Does he really not understand the severity of this?_

"Luffy do you not understand how serious this is? You won't be able to swim anymore! As far as people in the East blue know, these fruits are myths, you might be treated-"

Luffy's serious tone startled the captain as he said, "Shanks, Benn's taught me all about the fruits, it's my fault for not realizing what I stole. I know very well the benefits and misfortunes that can come with them. Besides," Luffy gave a small smile as he brushed back Shank's hair, "I was never really good at swimming. As for how people will treat me… Well it doesn't matter, I've got you guys and Makino! So what fruit powers do I have?"

Red hair was at a loss, there really was no winning against Luffy. Running his fingers through the boy's hair, Shanks rested his forehead against Luffy's and sighed.

"Your head's a bit warm, are you sick Anchor?"

Still keeping his forehead pressed against the elder, the onyx eyed boy lightly shook his head, "No, but I did feel a bit warm after I ate the fruit and walked over here."

Benn made his way over to the two and stood in front of them, "Luffy, since Shanks is a little slow I'll tell you. You ate the _chi-chi no mi_ or blood-blood fruit, I read once that practically anything blood usually does for oneself internally, the blood-blood blood fruit can do outside the body more or less. I know you can also control your own blood and it's flow, and any other blood that's **exited** one's body, everything else, you'll have to figure out for yourself. It's an extremely rare find. Just like you," he said tickling the boy.

"Shishishi! Ah! Stop! I give! I give!" Catching his breath, he was able to fully process his new ability. "My power's pretty cool, huh? Oh! I get it! I probably sped up my blood flow which not only made me three times faster than normal, but increased my body temperature!"

Yasopp and Shanks both gave dumbfounded looks at the accurate knowledge, jaws reaching the floor. "What? I pay attention to what Benn teaches me!" Luffy said speeding up onto Benn's shoulders.

"I call that move my-ha... My-whoo… Don't worry, I'm just a little tired, but I think I'll call that move **Sugar rush**. Sure, what I ate wasn't sweet, but it's practically got the same effects as one, _and_ I'm all outta fuel. I'll work on it, shishishi..." Benn pulled Luffy off his shoulders and onto his arm, effectively cradling him one handedly to sleep.

"Shanks, he doesn't blame you, so just learn from this and let it go… and take a bath!"

* * *

 **A/n:** **I honestly love when people adore Luffy in general, he's such a muffin. ugh. Well, till next time. Tell me ur thoughs.**

 **-Ryan Sensei**


	6. Gifts for Future

**A/n: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a bit, I really wanted to post this, but I also wanted to post my other fic, His Shackles, and ultimately I ended up writing more chapters for this and kept reading ur amazing reviews, and just thought that there's no way I can hold back any longer, just post the dang chapter already! So here it is!**

 **-Ryan Sensei**

 **xX~OP~Xx**

Multiple days of parties, training and fun had passed, but it was finally the day many had been dreading, the departure of the Red Haired pirates.

Luffy begrudgingly said his goodbyes to _almost_ all of the crew, the only ones left were Yasopp, Benn, and Shanks. He couldn't stop crying! He had enough! No more goodbyes, they hurt too much, plus he didn't want any of them to leave.

With a firm 'hmph!' he crossed his arms, and sat crisscrossed on the dock, refusing to say bye and let them leave. With a small smile, Yasopp approached the kid and crouched in front of him.

"Ne, Luffy? Aren't ya gonna say goodbye to me before you go?"

"I don't wanna!"

Yasopp smirked as he suddenly caught Luffy off guard and picked him up, spinning him in a few circles before stopping and bringing him in for a hug.

"Shishishi, that was fun! Again!"

"Sorry Luffy, that's it for now, but that certainly doesn't mean it'll be the last… I heard from Benn that you're gonna be a pirate in the future, so we'll definitely meet on the seas somewhere!"

"I guess you're right… Ya know what? I've decided, if I'm gonna have the best pirate crew, I'm gonna need an even better sniper. So I decided I'm gonna recruit Usopp! If he's anything like you, he'll easily become the king of all snipers!"

"King of snipers? A _soge-king_ huh? Sounds pretty neat, and with you as captain, I'm sure it can happen. Though if that's the case," he placed Luffy on his feet as he rummaged through his pockets, and pulling out a black flintlock pistol. "A couple trips back, I got this while thinking of my son… When you recruit him, can you tell him that I'll be waiting for him on the seas, and give him this? It's a gift for Usopp and it'd mean a lot-"

"I'll do it. I promise I'll recruit him and give this to him!" Yasopp couldn't stop smiling as tears streamed down his face, when Luffy made a promise, he _never_ broke it. He was gonna miss Luffy.

"Sayonara Luffy," he said before placing the pistol in the boy's hands and heading on board. Luffy knew their departure was inevitable, especially now with only two men left to say goodbye.

"Benn… I'm gonna miss you."

"Luffy…" Benn whispered, before smoothing over Luffy's hair. "Ya know, I've never seriously taught someone before, but I can tell you that you'll always be my first and favorite student!"

Luffy could care less about his tears at this point; these pirates were the closest thing he had to family, and who knew when he'd see them again.

As the red haired man deeply inhaled the scent of the ocean, he took in his surroundings. More and more nobles began gathering by and intently starring, a crew that was filled with people he calls family, a vast sea, full of possibilities, and his first mate and Anchor, currently engrossed in a tear filled hug. He loved **all** of his nakamas, but in his head he knew that this was for the best.

Walking over to the two, he placed a hand on Benn's slumped shoulders. The man looked up and sighed, "It's time, huh… Oh! Before I forget!" The large man began frantically searching his bag that was slumped against his shoulder, pulling out weapons and trinkets as he searched. "Give me a sec-oh! Here it is!"

In the first mate's hand was a small black box with a gold sword design sewn on, that fit perfectly in his hand. Luffy observed the object with awe and curiosity.

"Wow! That box looks so cool! Is it your special treasure?"

Benn chuckled and gave a look filled with mirth. "Actually, it's your treasure now." Luffy gave a look of confusion, only making the first mate chuckle. "This is a gift I got you, which with your devil fruit powers might become beneficial… Here, open it!"

Gratefully taking the box, the boy's smile widened as he carefully opened the item. Placed on top of a mini pillow was a silver ring with a word inscripted on the inside.

"Nakama."

"So when you wear it, you always remember that you have us. Go on, try it on!"

With a small nod, Luffy delicately lifted the ring and held it in the air, watching as the sun gleamed off of it before placing it on his left pointer finger. It currently was a bit loose, but as he grew older, it'd definitely be a perfect fit.

"If you think it's _just_ a ring you're in for a surprise. Since a lot of your devil fruit abilities come from exposed blood, and you may not always have blood laying out in the open, just rub the front side of the ring and a mini blade appears on the back side."

With this new information, Luffy tested out the mechanism, fascinated by the blade disappearing and reappearing by simply rubbing the ring.

"I know it's cool, but please only use it when necessary. I don't want you to have to do anything dangerous to your body just to get blood; with this you can limit the amount of blood you'll use. Just don't forget that if you lose too much blood, the same thing as last time could hap-"

"Don't worry Benn, I'm strong!"

The large man sighed before drawing the boy's attention back to the ring. "Now here's something else that's quite useful. It's something beneficially designed for only a blood-blood fruit user. First, prick your finger on the blade."

"Okay!" The boy's compliance threw both men off, suddenly worried about the potential threats the world could bring such an innocent boy.

With a quick shake of the head, Benn continued his instructions. "Now let some of your blood drip onto the dock. A small amount will do. In the future, you can use anyone's blood, depending on how large the pool of blood, that's how large the portal door will be."

"Portal door? Benn what the heck are you talking about?"

"Just give the man a sec Anchor," Shanks piped in from behind Benn, and the latter nodded in thanks.

"Now that your blood has made a tiny puddle, put the ring blade inside the puddle, and slice straight through it." The boy followed the first mate's instructions and the blood turned blue.

"Wow! It changed colors! This is such a awesome trick!"

"That ring is the only ring of its kind, it was made special just for you, and _only_ recognizes you as it's owner. Only you, Luffy can open these blood portals and take or put whatever you want in them. Doesn't matter how big or small, as long as it's not living. Test it out!"

Luffy picked up the black pistol from the dock and held the weapon in his hand for a moment, registering its weight. With a swift motion, he plunged the weapon into the portal and it vanished.

"Benn it's gone, what do I do? Yasopp is gonna kill me!"

"He definitely wouldn't, but don't worry, you didn't lose it, you just put it in your portal. To get it back, I was told that you just think of what you want to get that you stored in there, and that's the thing that you'll grab."

Onyx eyes stared at the puddle for a moment thinking of the pistol and its appearance before he hesitantly dipped his hand in the puddle, returning with the gun in hand.

The boy tested out the function one last time before deciding that even if he didn't completely get how it was possible, if he was the only one who could use these blood portals, then maybe storing Usopp's future treasure there for safekeeping _was_ a good idea.

The ring brought a smile to the boy's face as he one again embraced Benn, the suddenness of the tackle knocking them both to the ground. The first mate couldn't see the boy's eyes, but his sniffling said more than enough.

"Benn! Benn! Benn! Thank you so much. Not just for the ring, but for everything. I… I love you guys so much! Are you guys okay? Why are your noses bleeding?"

The captain and first mate both waved off the question, and with a final ruffle of the hair, Benn said, "I'm glad you liked the gift Luffy. Don't ever forget how much we care about you, even after we leave… Damn it, I'm gonna miss you. Good bye."

The first mate got up with his bag and immediately turned his back to the boy and his captain, but Shanks could still see the small tremors in his shoulders as he hopped on ship. Turning his attention back to the little squirt, he smiled a little.

"Last but not least, huh Anchor?"

 **xX~OP~Xx**

By now Luffy was so used to the nickname that he didn't bother fighting it anymore, but this was his last chance to protest; after Shanks leaves, his whole family would be gone.

The captain could already see water pooling into his little Anchor's eyes once more, he hated seeing Luffy cry. It always felt like his heart was being squeezed whenever Luffy was in pan. Thinking quick, Shanks started tickling the boy.

His laughter was like a bell ringing, a small sound that filled the area with warmth. Satisfied, the pirate halted all actions to let Luffy breathe once more.

The child with ebony hair came down from his high before drowning into a sudden silence. The older man crouched down to Luffy's level, about to question the boy's silence when he heard the child's quivering voice.

"Shanks… Do you have to go?"

The man faltered for a moment. His resolve to leave was slowly crumbling the more he stayed with the boy.

"Look at me. Anchor, I'm a pirate, as much as I like it here, I can't just stay in one place, that's not the kind of life we pirates get. We go wherever the sea takes us, having adventures, getting stronger, meeting new people…"

"Can't I come with you then?"

Shank's hair shaded his eyes as he remembered his first mate's words. _He's still young, he could still change his mind. I know we're training him and all, but I just don't feel right. Sending a boy as innocent and lovable as Luffy into the many terrors at sea…_

"I'm sorry Anch-"

"But I thought you said we were nakamas? D-do you not want me? Is it because of my blood?"

"No! Anchor by no means do I not want you! Not just me, but the whole crew cares about you soo much. Benn and I already told you that stupid things like blood doesn't matter. You are my nakama, a part of my **family** and that's that."

Luffy let out a small sniffle as he proceeded to wipe the last of his tears. The corner of his eyes were slightly red, but Shank's didn't comment on it.

"Right now you're too young to be a pirate. Hmmm... 17! Yup, 17 is a good age to sail! That is… If you still want to be a pirate by then…"

"Of course I will!"

"Uh huh, sure. Keep talking pipsqueak."

Luffy couldn't believe Shanks! Even when leaving, he was still teasing him. Feeding into his slight anger, Luffy unleashed all of his thoughts.

"Shanks you... you big dummy! Just you wait! When I'm 17, I'm gonna have my own crew that's even better than yours! And we're gonna have soooo much fun together! And go on adventures together! And celebrate together! And fight in battles together! And! And! And after all that... I'M GONNA BE THE KING OF PIRATES!"

To say Shank's was stunned was an understatement. An image of a straw hatted man came to mind.

 _He's so much like you Cap'n…_

"In that case, I'm gonna entrust you with my most special treasure," he said while shoving the hat onto the small head. "You're gonna have to return this to me when your the king of pirates, so can you hold onto this for me until then?"

A D-shaped smile made its way onto Luffy's face, and without warning, he wrapped his arms around the captain's neck, and was lifted into the air.

"Mhm! Just you wait Shanks! Monkey D. Luffy, King of pirates! It'll definitely happen!"

The two smiled and gazed at the outdoors picture with a comfortable silence. The sea glistening on for horizons, seagulls cawing here and there, all accompanied by the hussle and bussle of nobles and fishmongers by the dock.

"Shanks… can I tell you something?"

Said man turned his gaze to the demi-god, and gave a gentle smile in reasurance.

"For as long as I could remember, it's just been me and jii-chan... I'd always thought that _that_ was how family was supposed to be until I came here and met Makino, Benn, you and all the rest of the crew. To me, you guys are like family. I don't know who my parents are, but to me you're the closest thing to a dad I could ever have. Thank you Shanks!" The boy ended, putting a kiss on Shank's cheek.

Shank's hair matched his face as he began stuttering jumbled words until finally, a comprehensible response came.

"Me- I- me too. I just like you think… I think of you like a son too. So yeah! And uh, that p-peck you gave there..."

"Makino showed me!"

"Right, of course she did. Just save things like that for those who mean a lot to ya!"

The child chuckled at the older man's antics, and was slowly lowered to the ground.

"That's _exactly_ what I did."

Shanks only turned his head away in embarrassment.

 _This kid'll be the death of me._

"Ne, Shanks… will we see each other again?"

"We're nakama, of course we'll see eachother again! Now no more tears, I wanna go knowing that you're not gonna start crying again. C'mon smile!"

Giving a smile so wide he had to squint, the child gripped the hat on top of his head.

"One last thing," Shanks said before drawing his sword in mere seconds, ready to pierce Luffy. The attack was intercepted by two daggers made of blood forming an 'X' under the sword. The three swords quivered slightly in stalemate before the redhead used his free hand to poke the child in the forehead.

Losing balance and landing on his butt, Luffy rubbed his forehead in pain. _That hurt almost as much as jii-chan's fists!_

The Captain chuckled before saying, "we taught you well and you're strong for your age, but you're still not strong enough to beat me. Remind me how many different weapons you're able to make right now?"

Luffy sat criss crossed as the two daggers morphed into a katana, then a nunchaku, a couple of darts, a bow and arrow, a pistol, and finally into a chakram. "Well I can make about nine, but I'm only really good at the daggers, bow and arrow, darts and chakrams. Don't worry, I'll get better at the ones I can make before I try making any others!"

"Good to see you using your head… Promise to take care of Makino for me."

"I promise!"

"Don't cause too much trouble kay? This isn't goodbye forever, I'll see you again on the seas future pirate king!"

With that, the man headed for his ship, jacket fluttering behind each step, until he finally climbed on board.

"BYE SHANKS!"

Said man leaned over the railing as the ship began to sail, with a deep inhale he shouted back to the small child.

"SAYONARA LUFFY!"

Benn placed a comforting hand on his captain's shoulder as he lead him away from the railing. Their adventure was only continuing, little did they know that the nakama they left behind, Luffy's nightmare was only beginning.

 **A/n: Thus raps up that chapter! For the last time I will remind you that I am not going to post any warnings, so from here on out, when shit hits the fan, don't say i didn't tell u i wouldn't tell u... wait wat? watever, u get it. Thanks so much, and if u like wat ur readin, review ur thoughts to me!**

 **-Ryan Sensei**


	7. Change in Mindset

**A/n: Hey guys! I'm baack! As Excited as I am to show y'all this new chapter, I gotta address smthn semi serious.**

 **I recently got a review saying that I copied the story "Gods Among Us", and after talking to the author and my good friend Dev's Inferno, we both wanted to thank u for reading both of our stories so diligently to the point where you had concerns. That's some fan dedication right there and we wanna say thanks for looking out for both of us! Both Dev's Inferno and I have taken the time to read eachother's fics, and found as far as we both could count: 2.5 similarities between both of our works!**

 **Including Luffy being a demi god, that he was trained by the red haired pirates and one dark surprise that has yet to be revealed in either of our fics. While the first is a rare prompt (Luffy as a god? I mean the thought probs came up in a lot of peoples' heads on sky island, but i haven't seen any fics besides ours actually making it happen), the second similarity is actually a common troupe that could be found in numerous other stories. We both have said that neither fic is copying the other and even though we have similarities we are gonna take some different routes, that being said, please continue to support both of us and our fics!**

 **Aight Ima stop talking let y'all have fun reading! Tell me what u think in the reviews!**

 **-Ryan Sensei**

 **xX~OP~Xx**

Luffy stayed on the dock until he could no longer sea the Red Haired pirates' ship, but it was the sudden joyous noises behind him that drew him out of his reverie.

"WOOHOO! THEY'RE FINALLY GONE"

"Now I don't have to sleep with one eye open!"

"I was so afraid they were gonna steal our things and kill us"

"ALL OUR WORRYING IS OVER!"

Luffy was outraged, who dared to say such hurtful things about his nakama?! Turning towards the hub of well dressed people, he recognized them from the descriptions Makino gave. They were nobles.

People living in the richer area of Goa Kingdom who treated people like garbage and were obsessed with appearances and money. From owning too many boats, these people would leave spares on docks like these, but no matter where they were, nothing would change their entitled attitudes.

" **Sugar rush** "

Suddenly appearing in the center of the group of nobles caused a few shrieks to be heard, but Luffy was having none of it.

"Take back what you said about Shanks and his crew!"

One mustached man dressed in a blue tuxedo and a matching top hat approached the child and scoffed before saying, "Who do you think you are brat?"

"I'm Luffy! Their nakama!" An uproar of voices surrounded him, there were voices filled with disgust, fear, and hatred.

One woman piped up from behind him saying, "I've heard of him! He's that child that ate a devil fruit! He's a demon!"

Another voice piped up from the opposite side, "He's definitely a problem child, no wonder people keep abandoning him!"

"Even the pirates didn't want him! He's a wolf in sheep's clothing, be careful!"

One other noble shrieked while saying to their spouse, "Make sure that demon stays away from our home!"

Luffy had never experienced gazes like these, ones so full of hatred, and disgust. With so many people saying the same thing, could he have been wrong this whole time? _Shanks said that they cared about me, that I'm their naka-_

"Someone get rid of it already before it kills us all!"

 _That I'm their-_

"Kill it!"

 _That I'm-_

"He's an _akuma,_ a demon!"

 _Am I?_

The boy began covering his ears as tears fell down his face. The words just wouldn't stop, no matter how hard he pressed into his skull, he could still hear them and what they were saying.

Then it happened, the domino that triggered the others. Someone pushed him to the ground and the circle enclosed around him. Rocks, kicks and more insults were thrown his way.

No matter how well Luffy could physically defend himself, no training had prepared him from this type of attack. A mental one caused by civilians that would change his entire way of thinking.

As soon as Luffy saw an opening, he ran as fast as he could for the woods into his abandoned hut. With the pirates gone, he went back to living in solidarity.

That night, despite what he'd told the red haired captain, Luffy cried himself to sleep, but it **wasn't** because of their departure.

 **xX~OP~Xx**

After three days, Makino had become worried. Her favorite customer had yet to show his face once into the bar and her thoughts drifted towards the worse.

Taking the day off, the barmaid went out into the streets of the market, going around from booth to booth asking if anyone had seen Luffy. Bumping into Gyoru, a local fishmonger, she was beginning to run out of hope when she asked, "Have you seen or heard from Luffy in the past couple of days? I'm worried something bad has happened to him.."

Gyoru lowered his crate filled with ice and fish before responding the woman.

"Ya sound just like ma wife Chicken! If I was you, I'd goin' get talkin' to her, she was the squirt's tradin' partner 'n all. When ya find the squirt, tell him to swing by… I miss him."

Makino didn't want to get her hopes up too high, but was still grateful for the information. With a bow, she began to run down the street to find Lady Chicken, hopefully she'd have some answers.

Attending to her garden is where the green haired woman found the flower seller. A fond smile grew onto Makino's face as she remembered helping Chicken plant bulbs in the past, but she was older now and had a bar that needed her.

"Hello Lady Chicken, lovely garden as always," she said, squatting next to the woman.

"Oh! Maki! You're here! No need to be so formal. C'mon and help me out like old times!"

"I was actually here to ask you about Luffy…" Lady Chicken halted her movements and sighed.

"I sure hope he's alright. He must be devastated with the pirates gone."

"I'm guessing you don't know where he is either," Makino wasn't sure what to do, despite being so young, Luffy was strong and independent enough to take care of himself. She knew that, but still couldn't help being worried.

"Aw Maki don't make that face... I know he hasn't been showing up lately, but have you checked his hut?"

Makino looked at the gardener with a quizzical look, forcing Chicken to continue.

"Ya know? His hut? The place that he made and lives in? His _hut_ … Did he never tell you about it?" Makino slowly shook her head realizing how little she knew about Luffy's personal life. "Where _did_ you think he lives? Well, doesn't matter. From what he's told me, it's somewhere near the outskirts of the forest but close to the village. Never been there myself, but why don't you check for me?"

Getting up, Makino waved her thanks while promising to help plant sometime. Based on Chicken's instructions, the green haired woman was on her way to find the little bundle of sunshine.

 **A/n: I know I know, It's short, but I don't wanna cram too many things in one chapter, so I'm spacing them out a bit differently. Aight Till next chap!**

 **-Ryan Sensei**


End file.
